the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanaka Saito
'Approval' 3/30/18 3 feats banked, Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Saito is large, stocky, and blunt featured. His hair is usually scruffy and loosely tied back. He has a tendency to forget to shave. He smiles often, laughs easily, and usually has something to fidget with in his hands. He seems nervous talking to other ninja and rarely looks them in the eye when they speak to him. This can come across as disinterest but is more a holdover from years of village life around the quick-to-anger ninja. Around villagers he is noticeably more animated, jovial, and confident. He dresses simply, usually wearing worn tobi trousers and jika-tabi with a ever-more-patched samue. In dangerous situations he carries a tonfa through his belt and will typically have his helmet slung over his shoulder. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 8 Speed: 8 Chakra Levels: 5 Chakra Control: 3 Endurance: 10 CP: 45 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Banked Genin 2: Banked Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 3 # Ability Name - Short ability description. cost # Ability Name - Short ability description. cost # Ability Name - Short ability description. cost Equipment *(4) Medium Armor *(1) Summoning Scroll *(1) Manrikigusari (Weighted Chain) *(2) Tonfa *(2) Threads Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Saito grew up in a quiet village in the Land of Lightning that managed to avoid most of the chaos of larger politics by being too unimportant to warrant attention. He spent his youth playing ninjas and bandits with the other children and attending the drab public school. His father earned a comfortable, but not extravagant, living as a carpenter, his mother managed the village's small library. He took on as an apprentice under his father at an early age. He enjoyed the work well enough, but it did get boring at times. He always expected he'd live out his life in the village, carrying on the family business, and he made his peace with that. One day, he came home to find his father and mother sitting at the kitchen table with worried looks on their faces. They told him that they had heard about a fight between rival ninjas leading to several fatalities in a nearby village, and they were concerned that there may be another war coming. They'd both lived through their share of conflict, but they wanted their son to have a better chance, to not be a bystander in the wars of others. They'd talked it over, and they wanted him to apply to the academy. It wouldn't be easy, but it might just make the young Tanaka someone who could define their own path, rather than one whose path would be defined for them. Saito wasn't sure, he had friends and family in the village, the prospect of a respectable job, and a long reinforced nervousness surrounding the bizarre and violent ninja. His father told him to take the month to mull it over. His mother encouraged him to read about the peasant ninjas of the past, his father reduced his workload so he could talk it over with his friends and spend time with the meagre history texts of the library. At the end of the month he had made a decision. He would do it, not just for his own sake but to help keep all the other small folk safe. The stories he found of the legendary Ondori resonated with him, plucky and earnest village-born boys and girls that had forced their way into the broader world of the arcane and secretive ninjas and made their mark. He went to his mother and told her that he had decided to go. He asked if he could take one of the books that told the story of the first Ondori, she gave it to him with a sad smile and told him to go tell his father. His father had the same sad smile. He said that he knew Saito was going to go, and that he had a present for him. He showed him into the workshop and presented him with a vibrant, shining suit of lacquered armor. He'd commissioned it at the start of the month and had the Ondori marks put on it after Saito had started talking about them. He also presented him with a sturdy, tight grained tonfa, fire hardened and finely polished. He spent the rest of the week saying his goodbyes and making promises to come back and visit, and left before dawn on a clear sunday morning. He made it through training at the academy, but his path from there is yet to be decided. Category:Character